Levantate y Olvida
by Okanami Jose
Summary: (AU)es un Kenshin-Kaoru, si quieren saber de que trata tendran que leerlo-Capitulo EXTRA! (nada que ver con el primero) este es un Meg-Sano
1. Default Chapter

Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, etc… etc… etc… etc… U¬¬

Nota: en este fic, la parte MAS importante es la canción, por la simple razón que representa la mayoría del dialecto del "personaje principal" (que en este caso es kenshin himura) así q no estará muy largo y tal vez no muy interesante pues casi todo y lo mas importante del fic es la letra de la canción n.nU

Pero aun así esta lindo a mi parecer… u

En fin solo quería aclarar eso antes de empezar… los veo al final!! Espero… TT

**Levántate y Olvida **

****

**Me adentro a la cafetería apresurado para no mojarme más de lo que ya estoy, busco a alguien entre las personas que estaban sentadas en las mesas**

**Como lo sospeche… ella esta aquí otra vez…**

**Recuerdo que siempre venia aquí con su él y se sentaban en esa misma mesa donde ella esta ahora… sola… sola desde hace tanto tiempo… **

**Y yo que creí que él la cuidaría…**

**- Enishi… tan solo de recordar la manera en que la dejaste… esa forma tan ruin! Si te tuviera enfrente ahora mismo juro que te golpearía!!´ -pensé apretando los puños conteniendo la ira**

**Como quisiera poder hacer algo para que sus azules ojos brillaran nuevamente… Kaoru… hemos sido amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, eh estado enamorado de ti tanto tiempo sin decírtelo… no puedo evitar culparme cada vez que miro tus ojos, tus tristes ojos azules, sin luz…**

El joven pelirrojo estaba parado en la entrada de la cafetería mirando a la chica sentada sola en una mesa del lugar, la chica miraba a la gran ventana empañada por el frió y la lluvia…

**Es extraño… parecería que cada vez que ella llora en este lugar llueve de esta manera, como si el cielo sintiera la misma tristeza que ella siente…**

Kenshin se adentra con paso lento y se dirige a la mesa donde estaba kaoru con un café en las manos, mirando a la nada…

El sutilmente se sienta junto a ella y toma su mano que estaba junto a la taza de café haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara

**- Kenshin?… -dijo suavemente la chica de ojos zafiro**

**- Kaoru, que haces aquí? -dijo sin soltar su mano- como si no lo supiera, recordando a Enishi… ´ -pensó tristemente **

**- solo pasando el tiempo… -murmuro bajando la mirada**

**- tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, kaoru… -el joven de ojos violetas apretó su mano suavemente**

**Ella me mira con la mirada confundida, luego cambia su semblante a uno triste, comprendió que yo sabia lo que el entupido de Enishi le hizo, que el la aya abandonado de esa forma, la destrozo por dentro…**

**- me duele mucho kenshin… **

**Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas no puedo evitar sentirme mal… y sin pensarlo mucho la abrasé para consolarla, al comienzo se sorprende por mi accion, pero luego corresponde mi abrazo…**

(N/A- aquí digamos que el no le canta ni nada, pero más o menos le dice lo mismo que la canción nn)

_- yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes_

_Conservando entre tus manos el calor…_

_De una taza que se enfría _

_Mientras las horas, se hacen días esperándole_

_Ni quiero ver tu rostro reflejado en el cristal de la ventana _

_A la que estas siempre pegada_

_Mientras miras confundirse las gotas de la lluvia _

_Con las que empañan tu mirada…_

_¡__Ya no estará allí sentado,_

_No volverá a estar a otro lado de la mesa_

_Donde aún guardas esa silla en su rincón!..._

_Por favor, levántate y camina, _

_Vete a casa y de una vez olvida_

_Que las horas se hacen días_

_Que su silla esta vacía…_

_Y que todos tus recuerdos…_

_¡Te acercan mas a él!......._

_Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes_

_Conservando entre tus manos el calor…_

_De una taza que se enfría _

_Mientras las horas, se hacen días esperándole_

_¡__Ni quiero ver tu rostro reflejado en el cristal de la ventana _

_A la que estas siempre pegada_

_Mientras miras confundirse las gotas de la lluvia _

_Con las que empañan tu mirada!!…_

_Por favor, levántate y camina, _

_Vete a casa y de una vez olvida_

_Que las horas se hacen días…_

_Que su silla esta vacía…_

_Y que todos tus recuerdos…_

_¡¡Te acercan más a él!!..._

_…¡¡yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes, _

_Conservando entre tus manos el calor!!..._

(ya acabo la canción u.u ejem…sigo)

**Me mira interrogante, como buscando la respuesta del por que le dije esas palabras en mis ojos… **

**Tomo su rostro con una mano y con el pulgar quito las ultimas marcas de lagrimas, no puedo resistirlo y acerco peligrosamente mi cara a la suya… **

**Junto mis labios con los de ella en un beso suave y tierno, no se que me paso… solo me deje llevar.**

Al principio cuando el pelirrojo beso a la chica esta se tenso, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando se dejo llevar por el sabor de los suaves labios de su acompañante y correspondió aquel beso…

Mientras los jóvenes se besabas tiernamente, a las afueras de la cafetería se notaba como la lluvia disminuía lentamente hasta que desapareció por completo y el sol le brindaba sus calidos rayos a la ciudad entera…

**_Fin……_**

__

****

Y?? que les parece?? Mándenme sus comentario en un Review!!! Onegai TTTT

mmm… creo que definitivamente se me da mejor la miel -.-U el fic anterior a este es una basura TTTT pero lo seguiré aun así jojojojojojojo

Onashiru- le había dicho que dejaran un review???? Si? Pues lo repito! o dejen un review!!!!!!!

La canción de "levántate y olvida" es de Miguel bosé… se nota que me gusta como canta?? Jejejeje pero no es nada comparado a Tiziano Ferro!!! n0n …no se por que aun no he sacado un fic con canciones de el… o.o? … tal vez por que… unas de las que más me gustan están en italiano y no le entiendo ni mais! Jajajajajaja XD

Coff coff… bueno ya dejo de molestar… ¡¡tengo mas ideas parecidas a esta, con canciones de Miguel Bosé y Ricardo Arjona!! Wajajajajajaja WAJAJAJAJAJA coff coff ejem… rayos donde están mis mentas?! ¬¬

Onashiru- hey! Ahora que lo pienso… donde esta "Be" o.o?

Se mira a Demian Blackheart (alias "Be") recostado contra la pared lloroso y acariciando una de las alas que una vez fueron llenas de plumas negras y ahora tenían una liguera capa de plumillas grisáceas…

Demian- hay… mis alitas… TTTT

Onashiru- O.Ou glup… jejeje jeje… yo no hice nada ;; –sonrisa inocente- coff coff ejem…

…¡Bueno nos vemos pronto!

Sayonara…

Aloha…

Bye…

Ja ne!!! !!

** Onashiru Okanami **

** Demian Blackheart** (desplumado XD)


	2. amiga, gracias por venir

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece blah blah blah…

Es un capi extra para la linda pareja Meg Sano n.n

……´ pensamientos

(……) mis tonteras XD

No tiene nada que ver con el capi anterior, solo q me daba lata hacer todo un fic nuevo para esta canción q es del mismo intérprete del capi anterior: Miguel Bos

_Ahora a los reviews_ o

**_Mer1- _**bueno… pues me halagas jejejee gracias por leer esto nn

**_Kayla-chan- _**pues si, es vdd esta muy corto es q la canción no me inspiraba para hacerlo muy largo q digamos jejejeje… pensándolo bien… este capi esta mas corto creo u.uUU

**_Hitokiri battousai 26- _**te tomare la palabra… demo para otro día xD jejeje gracias por leer esta cosita, un besote! o

**_Naoko L-K- _**gracias por tu comentario n.n …no me quejo mucho de ser taaaan cursi… demo a veces me gustaría hacer algo q no contenga tanto de eso… u.ú …espero q te guste este capicito o

**_Kaoru himura (_**_anonimo_ pues gracias por los ánimos!!… pero… cof cof… no soy "amiga" …soy un hombre! uú! y eso va también para todos los q lean esto ¬¬ im men!! Lo diría también en japonés pero no me acuerdo como . U jejeje bueno eso ya no importa… solo espero q no se repita ¬¬

_Gracias a todas, por darme mis 5 reviews de la felicidad ._

_Bueno vasta de tonterías_

Ahora si… al fic!!!!!

**AMIGA, gracias por venir… **

Soy acompañado de un guardia hasta el pequeño lugar, je! Y pensar que un débil cristal me evita ser libre de esta tonta cárcel pero debo pagar por lo que hice… me dicen que tengo visitas, ¿Quién querría visitar a alguien como yo??

Pasan unos segundos, estoy impaciente para descubrir quien me visita, de repente la veo… si, no hay duda, es… es ella… su hermoso cabello azabache, su exquisita figura que me provoca tantas emociones… jamás pensé que me visitaría…

Se sienta delate de mi, no importa que este un grueso cristal separándonos su delicioso aroma ya me tiene embriagado…

- que te trae por aquí kitsune? -frunce el seño levemente por el apodo, siempre me gusto molestarla jeje

- que no puedo visitarte cabeza de pollo? Si te molesta entonces me voy… -se dispone a levantarse para marcharse no debo permitirlo!!

- no!! Espera no te vayas, por favor!!! -sonríe triunfante y se sienta de nuevo, yo tengo un puchero, nunca me gano tan fácilmente… el encierro me afecta -.-U

- jejeje estar preso te puso fácil cabeza de pollo -sonríe divertida, yo aun sigo con mi cara de niño molesto u.uU

-bueno, al grano kitsune, a que has venido? -ella cambia su sonrisa por una cara seria

- solo quería verte, y… es que ella ha preguntado por ti, le quieres mandar algún mensaje o que crees que sea lo mejor?... –sus ojos reflejan dolor, el mismo que ahora reflejan los míos

(Lo mismo que en el otro fic: no le canta ó dice la letra precisamente pero más o menos es lo que él le dice… nn)

_- Amiga, tú que puedes verla jugando en su inocencia dime por favor,_

_Háblame sus cosas, si es bella o caprichosa para este dolor…_

_Que oprime mi garganta sabiendo que le agradas, sin mi amor…_

_Pensando que yo vivo, en el azul del cielo y en el infierno estoy…_

_Amiga, le has dicho que la quiero? Que por ella me muero hacelo saber… _

_que__ el aire tiene un beso y la tierra mis manos que la haran crecer,_

_y__ cuando tenga miedo acúnala en tu pecho que se sienta bien… _

_protégela__ en sus sueños, yo…_

_no__ lo puedo hacer…_

_Y nunca!, le cuentes que yo sigo teniendo los barrotes de esta vil prisión…_

_Si dile la verdad, que yo pague mis penas culpa de un error..._

_Y ahuyéntale a los lobos que andan por la vida sin comprender,_

_Que en ella esta el camino… que lo sepa ver………_

_Amiga, como no darte las gracias? Después de tanto tiempo tú sigues aqu_

_Me curas con palabras, regalas tus sonrisas tu has creído en mi._

_No se que puedo darte ya vez que nada tengo solo mi amistad,_

_Y unos ojos marchitos de tanto sufrimiento y de tanto llorar…_

_Y si mañana muero me marchare tranquilo al saber que tú,_

_Proteges mí tesoro la calmas en sus lloros que tú eres su luz…_

_AMIGA! Si hay dos vidas, la mía es para tí… _

_ya__ sabes que te quiero..._

_…Gracias Por Venir…_

(triste final, no? n.nU)

Ya ha pasado mucho desde que estamos hablando y el tiempo se ha terminado, se levanta de su silla y da un par de pasos a la salida dándome la espalda, se detiene cuando la llamo…

- Megumi… -ella gira y me mira, yo le sonri

- si? Que pasa?

- cuida bien de nuestra hija… por favor… -me sonríe tierna pero al mismo tiempo melancólicamente

- claro que lo are Sano… -gira de nuevo para marcharse, pero la llamo de nuevo

- Megumi… -se gira de nuevo y me mira con falso fastidio

- ahora que?

- aun te amo Megumi… -si mirada cambia y se ilumina con una bella sonrisa

- yo también te amo Sano, yo también… -me da la espalda de nuevo, logro notar como una solitaria lagrima roza su mejilla…

- adiós amor mío… algún día te veré de nuevo, pero todavía no… todavía no… -me digo a mi mismo…

Un guardia me saca de mis pensamientos y me guía de nuevo a mi fría y solitaria celda………

**Fin……**

Vaya o.o me entro la melancolía con esas canciones nnU

En fin lo importante ya paso nn solo falta que me dejen un review onegai!! T-T

Los necesito para subirme la autoestima XD

Me despido hasta mi próxima locura :P

Demian- alto!!!!!

Onashiru- eh?

Demian- jejeje no se si estoy mal pero… jajajaja te… te confundieron? Jajajajajajajajaja AMIGA!!!

Onashiru- o.o uú!!!!!! cierra la boca!!!!

Demian- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!! AMIGA!!!!! NIÑITA!!!!!

Onashiru- me importa un bledo lo que pienses solo me molesta el maldito escandalo!!!!! . 

Demian- jajajajjaa!!! Ya… ya… no… puedo… reir… más…

Onashiru- q bien…

Demian- no si puedo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Onashiru- gggrrrrr…. Bueno… yo ya me voy ¬¬

Demian- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Onashiru- sayonara ¬¬

Demian- amiguita!!! Vamos a tomar té con la chicas!!!!!!!

Onashiru- té? Mmm… ahora q lo pienso tengo antojo de té . me voy a tomar uno al ratito .

Ja ne!!

Licánamente…

**Onashiru Okanami…**


End file.
